Anatomia
by Krtm
Summary: Conocer a las personas, analisar sus males, saber que es lo que los afecta y solucionar el problema... quisiera saber como solucionar mis propios problemas, como lo hago con los demas.


Capitulo I

By Kraintem.

--oOo--

Pasar largas horas frente a un escritorio, escuchar simplemente los pasos de las personas que hay a mi alrededor, el fino ruido de las camillas, el olor a medicamento, el sonar de algunos aparatos médicos, el grito de algún niñato que chilla por una aguja, son cosas que considerarían tétricas la mayoría de la gente, mas para mi es una orquesta perfectamente armonizada, que hace calmar mis ansias cada día.

Aquí frente al escritorio revisando papeles , dando algunas firmas, revisando expedientes, analizando la anatomía mas intima de cada sujeto de este lugar, es como leer una revista de chismes y al igual que en la revista, todos vemos la intimidad de la persona, indagamos dentro de ella, para eliminar lo que esta mal, aquí en mi escritorio, una carta, un nombre, una persona, en la que siempre quise indagar, y que resulta que será parte de mi cuerpo que si hubiera sido en una situación mas romántica no me hubiera incomodado, pero solo formara parte de mi cuerpo medico.

-Uchiha Sasuke, bienvenido a mi escritorio…

--oOo--

- Tienes tres segundos para largarte de este hospital Naruto, antes de que otra de mis enfermeras creea tus argumentos de que ellas son las que necesitan tu medicina del amor-. Susurro en tono sarcástico una rubia quien acomodaba unas carpetas en la recepción del hospital de Konoha.

- Ino esta vez es enserio necesito que una de tus ardientes y Dios sabe que muy inteligentes enfermeras me de un chequeo -. La voz chillona y a la vez seductora del rubio, palpitaba por todo el hospital, desde el fin de la guerra, eran pocas las mujeres que no se derretían, ante el chico, quienes lo rechazaban ahora hacían fila para estar una noche en su cama y como no, era atlético, con bellos ojos azules, su cabello rubio que brillaba con el sol, pero aquel tierno niño no era mas que un hombre con alta vida sexual que buscaba algún pretexto para encontrar una nueva victima de la noche.

- Naruto, el chequeo que necesitas, es uno en la cabeza para ver por que tienes esa ninfomanía tan arraigada, este no es tu buffet de mujeres… largo de aquí-. Musito Ino intentándose deshacer de el molestoso y calenturiento joven, el cual la miro con ojos llorosos, dando una de sus mejores actuaciones

- Ino, dejaras que este valiente shinobi que ha arriesgado su vida muchas veces, sufra de dolor, realmente me siento mal y tu... como doctora te despreocupas de mi-. El drama había comenzado, otra de sus molestosas escenas donde se hacia el borrego herido, pero la verdad solo era un lobo hambriento en un disfraz, la chica lo miro, dio un suspiro y comenzó a marcar un numero por el teléfono

- Este bien Naruto, te creo, llamare a alguien para que te haga el chequeo-. Ante aquellas palabras los ojos del chico brillaron, su mente solo procesaba insanos pensamientos y fantasías que solo un pervertido podría procesar en corto tiempo.

- Hinata Chan-, tengo un paciente en recepción que necesita chequeo podrías venir por favor-. El ambiente se torno tenso el joven antes alegre fue rodeado por el pánico, empezó a temblar, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y en cuestión de segundos desapareció del lugar, dejando solo una nube de humo a su paso.

- Eres un idiota Naruto, como si no supiera tu punto débil, bueno al fin algo de sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ino, la de triunfo, todos sabían que Naruto era un prostituto gratuito que se entregaba, por el simple placer de entregarse, y que contradicción de la vida, aquel chico tenia una debilidad y era una mujer, solo una era necesaria, para poder tocar las fibras mas sensibles de su hiperactivo ser.

--oOo--

Ahí estaba, recargado en una pared, con la respiración agitada y escondiéndose como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio, los ojos azules volvieron a tomar un poco de calma, un poco de tranquilidad... un poco de…

- Naruto, que demonios haces escondido entre callejones como gato asustado, mírate pareciera que viste un grave voz sonó desde la calle, y un joven de cabellos negros lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

- Nada que te interese idiota, solo venia del hospital y tu que diablos haces por aquí, pensé que Tsunade Sama te había llamado para darte la siguiente parte de tu castigo-.

Castigo, el realmente no sentía que lo estuvieran castigando, solo de le daban tareas entupidamente innecesarias para molestarlo, realmente eso no era un castigo el sentía que merecía mas, después de todo lo que hizo, sin embargo aun así, ahí estaba, parado en su aldea natal siendo recibido de nuevo y haciendo simples tareas, debía sentirse agradecido, claro, el jamás lo demostraría no por completo.

- Ya me lo dio, nos dirigimos hacia el hospital, es la última parte de todo, luego podré regresar al equipo y realizar misiones como siempre-. Eso era exactamente lo que quería, misiones, con su equipo, con sus compañeros, con su imbecil mejor amigo, con... con ella.

- ¿Un Momento **"¿nos dirigimos?"** me suena a manada? - el rubio volteo atrás de su amigo, ahí se encontraba, altiva, de pelo rojizo y con su mirada indiferente como siempre, la novia de su mejor amigo y al parecer, futura esposa del Uchiha.

- Ah, Karin, disculpa no había notado tu presencia.- dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo a lo cual la mujer solo volteo la cabeza y lo ignoro rotundamente

-¿Y a que van al hospital Sasuke? - dijo el muchacho con una gran interrogación

En su cabeza.

- Me dirijo con Sakura, Tsunade le ha mandado una carta diciéndole las tareas que tendremos, Karin y yo, así que, te veo después.- Y sin decir mas tomo camino al hospital, el rubio se le quedo viendo, esto no era bueno, ni siquiera agradable Sasuke y Sakura no eran los mismos, no desde que el regreso, aun recordaba aquel día, aquel momento.

_Flash Back_

_Todo estaba destrozado, pero sus manos unidas, en aquel apretón de hermandad, recordaba que estaba feliz, recordaba la alegría de recuperar a su amigo, recordaba cuando lo cargo y también recordaba aquella llegada al Hospital _

_- Sakura Chan, Sakura Chan, Ayúdame, Sasuke viene mal herido.- Ella volteo, con ojos fríos y simplemente se acerco con Hinata a un lado._

_- Hinata, ayuda a Uchiha Sasuke, yo me encargare de naruto.- Hinata había tomado, el cuerpo de su amigo, y sakura ni siquiera había musitado una palabra de preocupación, lo llevo al consultorio y ahí lo abrazo, empezó a curar sus heridas y a decirle lo preocupada que estaba por el, preguntando por todos sus amigos, dándole malas noticias de algunos caídos pero, el silencio se hizo presente cuando realizo aquella pregunta._

_- Sakura, Sasuke ah regresado ¿Es que acaso no te alegra - dijo con un dejo de tristeza, la chica puso su estetoscopio en su pecho suspiro y dio las palabras mas frías que jamás pensó que saldrían de aquella niña tan alegre._

_- No me importa, todo esto es su culpa, así que, me da igual, el que regrese, si lo están checando , es por mi ética de doctora y el preservar la vida, la verdad, no me importaría, si hubiese regresado o no.- Una navaja se clavo en el pecho del rubio _

_Sintió el dolor, sintió el rencor, sintió la tristeza de su compañera, así que, solo quedo en silencio dejándose revisar. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Jamás volvieron a hablar del tema, para Sakura, Sasuke solo era un fantasma, un fantasma que vagaba por las calles de su ciudad un simple recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue, Sasuke, entendió eso desde el primer momento, así que deicidio declarar a Karin como su novia y prometida, pareciera que ambos obtenían todo lo que siempre habían querido. El su venganza, su redención y la posibilidad de renacer su clan, Ella el olvido, la aparente estabilidad, la indiferencia, el ya no sentir.

Pero que acaso no es eso lo que esta afuera del ser humano, su perfecta anatomía es una barrera, para que nadie sepa lo que hay en su interior, en lo más profundo de su alma, en algo que solo el tiempo, y los lazos te pueden decir de otra persona. Eso era todo, una fachada, cubierta por una felicidad falsa.

--oOo--

Se oye el sonar de la puerta, un toquido leve. - Adelante - Respondió una fina y delicada voz desde adentro, ahí estaba, en una oficina con una luz tenue, con música clásica de fondo, ahí estaba ella , sentada frente a su escritorio, todo completamente organizado

Solo una carta en su mano, que al parecer había sido analizada miles de veces.

- Saku... Doctora Haruno, hemos venido de parte de la Hokage, nos pidió que nos presentáramos, para recibir órdenes sobre las labores que realizaremos en el Hospital. Intento conservar el tono frió, aquel tono desinteresado pero respetuoso.

Respeto, quizás era todo lo que quedaba entre ellos.

- Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, bienvenidos al hospital de Konoha, por favor cierren la puerta.- aquella dulce voz sonaba serena fue lo ultimo que se escucho, antes del sonar de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos.

Aquí en mi escritorio he analizado diferentes casos, he descifrado misterios médicos, he ayudado a muchas personas…

Aquí en mi escritorio, he tenido en palabras el dolor de las personas, en términos fríos y rebuscados…

Aquí en mi escritorio, sostengo la carta que tal vez me condene, a soportar mi propio pasado…

Bienvenidos a descubrir. La anatomía de de mi alma.

--oOo--

**Notas:**

Espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado por favor dejen sus opiniones ... muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo

**Graccias Kraintem**


End file.
